


Gentle Rain

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Initial D
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: Seven cats and two dudes on a rainy Sunday morning all cuddled together.





	Gentle Rain

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3, whoo! This was written in about a half hour right before sleep because the Mother 3 song "Gentle Rain" came on and got me emotional. Thank you to my friend for encouraging me to write some crazy cat drivers fic and I hope you like it.

It was a lazy Sunday with a gentle rain all day long. The perfect sort of weather for a long cuddle and the cats knew it. Even Tofu who would normally insist upon eating at the exact same time every day decided to let his fathers sleep in. He was curled up in his usual spot, on top of Keisuke’s chest, enjoying the quiet tapping of rain on the roof. He was half-asleep, warm and not eager to change position anytime soon.

Octane had crawled under the covers and currently lay stretched out next to Takumi with her face poking out the top, fast asleep. She was a heavier sleeper than her adoptive brother and even had a tiny snore when she was really deep asleep. The first time that Keisuke found out about this he had to use all of his willpower not to squeak like a schoolgirl from how cute it was since Takumi was also asleep and snoring in tandem with her on his chest.

Takoyaki, the brown tabby that they recently found wandering about the house, was also enjoying the peace. She was curled up at Takumi’s feet and her orange tabby brother Sushi was curled by Keisuke’s. The two were warming up to people quite nicely and hopefully they would find a loving forever home soon. 

If it were up to Keisuke they’d keep absolutely every cat that they rescued but Takumi wanted to be able to help the most cats possible so for now they were limited to Tofu and Octane with the others to be adopted out. It was always bittersweet to see a cat or kitten leave the home but Keisuke knew it was for the best. With spots opening up all the time that meant more kitties could come in and be pampered before finding a loving family and in the end that was the best thing to do.

A little grey kitten they’d dubbed Chrome decided that the bed wasn’t good enough, no, he had to sit on the open space of the pillows! Thankfully he was small enough to do so without causing issue. Don’t underestimate him because of his size though, because he’ll push around the bigger and older cats without issue!

Dipstick, named for her black tail, was also a part of the action or rather inaction. She had wedged herself in between Takumi and Keisuke and was enjoying all the extra warmth that position provided. If any of them moved it would cause an uncomfortable situation, though, so the other cats typically avoid this spot. Dipstick wasn’t afraid of a little crushing so she gladly took this spot. Whether this was foolish or bold was a subject of much debate.

The last cat was a classic tuxedo cat with white underbelly but black everything else. This gave him a rather sophisticated look and so he was named Ryo, much to Ryosuke’s amusement. Ryo walks the most gracefully of all the cats, with his head and tail held high. He can typically be found on the top of the cat tree, surveying the others and grooming. This morning he decided to curl up on Takumi’s chest.

Seven kitties, all comfortable, all snoring or purring in sleep. Sometimes there’d be a twitch of ears, a flick of paws, but otherwise the only motion was the steady rise and fall of chests with breathing. 

The sun had risen hours ago, but the gentle rain kept it dark, so that even the crack in the blinds wouldn’t let any meaningful amount of light in. Everything was dark, peaceful and still. Since it was only rain, there was no thunder to startle sensitive kitten ears and interrupt their lazy morning in. Raindrops provide a nice ambience and drown out what little traffic there is around the place. One of the benefits of living in the suburbs!

About an hour later, Keisuke is woken by Tofu sitting on his face. All good things must end, it seems… Tofu has a habit of sitting on faces whenever he wants attention or food. As annoying as it is, he can’t help but love it. Tofu’s a chunky cat so it’s like having a warm fuzzy scarf wrapped around your face and of course, it’s adorable. Keisuke gently picks up Tofu and sets him aside to hopefully get up and feed the cats, maybe even make breakfast… only to be stopped by Dipstick. She was hugging his hand with her paws and very much still asleep!

Now this is quite the conundrum: Tofu wants to be fed but doing so would disturb precious little Dipstick! Well… Tofu was kind enough so far to wait to be fed so maybe a little longer would be okay…?

It wasn’t okay. Tofu began pouting and sitting on Keisuke’s face again. The cat must be fed. Sorry Dipstick! He’s careful to disturb the bed as little as possible as he gets up, for fear of disturbing the cats. Takumi sleeps like the dead but cats are famous for being light sleepers. This was going to be as lazy of a day as the cats wanted it to be, darn it! Who is he to disturb the six other cats, all curled up and snoozing so peacefully just because Tofu is impatient?

It seems like he’s successful in his stealthy escape. Not a single cat or kitten stirs. Now then, to the kitchen and cat food bag! But first, scoop up Tofu and give him a squish and carry him downstairs since he loves it so much. Such a big lovable floof with some chub. Absolutely perfect. Unfortunately Keisuke hasn’t mastered the technique of holding a cat and scooping out the food from the kibble bag at the same time so he has to set Tofu down for feeding. With his bowl filled, Tofu seems happy and begins to munch.

Eh… as long as Tofu is happy there’s no reason to actually wake up yet. Besides, there’s six kitties and an adorable dude still asleep. Why disturb the peace? There’s nothing that needs to be done today, after all.

That was clearly the right choice. Opening the door he’s greeted with the kitties all gathered around Takumi’s warmth by either sitting on or right next to him. If it weren’t for his face poking out, a person could easily think that it was a pile of cats only. That is utterly adorable. Those little heat-seekers sure move quickly with the warmth! If the lighting weren’t at a minimum he’d be tempted to grab a camera and take a picture… but oh well. There’ll be other chances. Other opportunities to immortalize the cuddle pile.

Two of the things he loves the most all in one spot. To say it’s heartwarming is the understatement of the century. Skillfully, Keisuke sneaks back under the covers and drapes an arm over the one spot on Takumi’s shoulder that isn’t covered in cat. This is going to be a wonderful lazy Sunday.


End file.
